forever
by KiraSakura
Summary: [I would die a thousand deaths, just for my Riku] [He had hurt you so bad... but now he claimed he still loved you. But you had to make sure you stayed together... why not seal him to you in blood?] [RikuSora, SoraRiku, SoraKairi] [crazy!murder!RIKU!]


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Or any of the others.

Warnings: CRAZY-KILLER-RIKU!!

Author's Notes: This was originally a short story we had to do for English… but I couldn't get it any longer then 1500 words and we needed 2500 so I fiddled about with Virtue and gave that to the teacher instead.

But she read over the first 700 hundred words of this… and was all, 'That was quite spine chilling…'

---

It was so pretty. Shining, glistening silver, with a handle made from carved bone. Yes, it was an antique, and very expensive, but that didn't matter. Just as long as you got to use it, to drag it through _his_ flesh and make _him_ _scream_. The thought of that cheater, the one you had _loved_ so much, the one who still held your heart, writhing in agony and the delicious pain you treasured was almost too much for you to handle, and you wanted to burst into gales of laughter. Smiling broadly, you reached out and picked up the silver knife, running your hands over the flat side of the blade. It was _perfect_.

You turned on your heel, and strode up to the counter. The young clerk, a girl with pink-and-black streaked hair with several piercing took the knife from your hands, and glanced at the price tag that was attached to it.

"That'll be $350," she announced as she placed the knife in a cardboard box padded with Styrofoam. You nodded once, and reached into your back pocket. You pulled forth your wallet, and opening it gave her the required amount. She handed the knife, now in a plastic bag with the words, 'Ansem's Antiques' on the side in purple and pink, and you took it from her, feeling a bubble of joy and excitement rise in your throat.

"Thank you," you muttered quietly, and you turned and left the small, poorly lit store. You walked down the street, ignoring the cold swirls of pristine-white snow, and headed towards your apartment. You stopped by the grocery store and purchased some more milk and some fish, before hurrying along.

After all, _he_ was going to be stopping by tonight for dinner, and you couldn't keep _him_ waiting, could you? Oh, look. You were home.

"Evening, Mr. Tanaka."

You looked up, and standing there was the little blonde boy from the apartment downstairs from you. You ran into him occasionally, when picking up your mail. You smiled at him, and replied, "Hello, Demyx. How's your mother?"

"She's not too well… got the flu!" Demyx grinned, showing two front teeth missing from his chubby face.

You nodded, and said, "Well, I'm sorry, Dem. But I'm having someone over for dinner tonight. I'll see you around."

Demyx nodded, and waved his hand. "Bye, Mr. Tanaka," he smiled.

You headed up the stairs, clutching your plastic bag close, smirking. You fumbled for your keys, and you pushed open the door to your small apartment. Entering, you flicked on the light switch, and headed into your tiny, cramped kitchen. You placed your bags on the cork counter, and you drew out your boxed knife, and the milk and fish. You slipped the milk into the fridge, and placed the fish in the sink.

You then opened the box, and smiled at the knife. Teasingly, you ran your forefinger down the sharpened blade, shuddering in pleasure from the pain. Drops of ruby red dribbled down the blade and onto the tile floor, staining it red-against-white. You held out your arm, and ran the knife over the pale flesh, shivering in joy from the sting. More of that gorgeous colour fell to the ground.

It was all so _beautiful_.

Sighing, you reluctantly pulled the blade away from your skin, and washed away the blood from the silver. You placed it back in the box, ignoring the way your arm dripped with blood, and turning around opened a cupboard and stashed it away. In turn, you pulled out a small, silver vial, and you ran your fingers over the smooth contours of it. Another instrument to aid your orchestra of pain for _him_. It had been difficult to get a hold of, but the arsenic you held would bring about _his_ demise perfectly.

You snickered, and you placed the little bottle on the counter. You then picked up the fish and started to prepare the meal. You felt excitement run though you as you watched your still bleeding arm splatter the fish, knowing that by morning not only would your blood stain the dining room carpet, but so would _his_.

---

You were just adding the finished touches to the meal when you heard _him_ knock on your door. You smirked to yourself, and brushing back your long silver hair strode forward and into the hallway. You walked up to the door, and opened it. There _he_ stood, with _his_ spiky brunette hair and deep blue eyes. _His_ skin was tanned, and _his_ eyes rimmed in kohl. Something _she_ had gotten _him_ to wear, no doubt. It didn't suit _him_, and you had to resist the urge to wipe it off… and maybe dig _his_ eye from the socket in the process. He would welcome the pain as you had.

"Hey, Sora," you smiled as you stood back, holding the door open for him. He smiled at you, and nodding, stepped into your humble abode, not knowing that he wouldn't be walking out. Oh yes. You would make sure he didn't leave. Well, not alive, anyway. Sora shrugged off his expensive leather coat, and you made a slight face at it. It was rimmed with fur, and you wondered briefly whether it was fake or real. You hoped it wasn't real. As much as you had a love of pain and blood and the general thought of him hurting all over, you didn't think it was fair that humans got to kill just for fashion. It was silly, really.

You walked past him, waving towards the living room.

"Have a seat," you said. "I'll get you something to drink. You still like Bailey's?"

He nodded, and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Thanks, Ri."

"Don't mention it," you called back from in the kitchen. You eyed the fish that sat sizzling in its pan, and then the sweet, sweet poison that sat near-by. Death would not come quickly for him. You made his drink, stirring the alcohol in with the milk, before heading back into your living room, taking in the white walls and white lounge. He didn't seem to notice that the white carpet had small red stains, but then again, he had always been oblivious to those sorts of things. You handed him his drink, and said smiling, "So, how have things been with… _her_?"

Sora eyed you, and sipping his drink, muttered, "Kairi has a name, you know."

"Yes, I know. I'm just choosing to not call her by it," you replied smoothly. He choked on an ice-cube, before casting you a slight glare. You rolled your eyes and returned to the kitchen, his foot-steps trailing yours. You started to get out plates, before he pinned you to the counter. He leaned down and whispered, hot breath making you shiver, "Come on, Ri-ku. I know you're a little upset about what you saw… but I miss you, I really do. I'll dump Kairi for you if you want. I'll do anything for you"

You smiled slightly, feeling your heart swell, and batting your eyelashes played the fair maiden. "Really?"

He nodded, and pressed a soft kiss to your ear. "Really."

You smirked, and raised your hand to his cheek. You trailed his jawbone, all the way to his clavicle. "Would you die for me?"

He raised a slim eyebrow, but nodded, and replied, "A thousand deaths. Just for my Riku."

You pressed yourself up against him, letting the sweet scent of your expensive cologne invade his senses, before pulling away. You stepped away from him, and returned to setting out dinner, hiding your small smile as you did so. Sora, too, smiled, but it wasn't one of crazed mentality like yours. You snorted to yourself, before handing him his plate. To think, he was willing to love you again! But…you had to make sure he never strayed from your side, ever.

Sora took his plate from you, letting his fingers brush against your skin, before heading into the dining room. He sat down at his old seat, and took another gulp of his ever-present drink. You soon joined him, a glass of red wine in your own hand. You smiled at him, and said, "To new relationships."

He nodded, and replied, "Yes. To new relationships."

He then took a forkful of his meal, and placed it in his mouth. You waited until he was half-way through his meal, before excusing yourself. You walked into the kitchen, and retrieved your shining blade. You waited until you heard his groans and hisses of pain, before returning.

Sure enough, there he lay, writhing and moaning on the floor in pain. He caught sight of you, and he gasped, "W—what did you…?"

"I wanted to kill you… but I love you too much… we'll be together forever…" You smiled back, before kicking him hard in the stomach. He started to gape, and you bent down to his level. You held out your weapon, and moving it watched as it glinted in the light. Sora whimpered when he saw it, and you smiled at him again, and said, "I love you. I always will" before bringing the blade down and into his left bicep. He howled in pain as you wriggled and jerked the knife about, snickering quietly under your breath. He needed to learn, after all. Then you would be happy. Happy with him.

Crimson started to bubble up, flowing down his arms. You slowly, ever so slowly, withdrew the knife, before repeating the process with his other arm. More blood, sweet sweet blood, flowed and dripped, causing your pupils to dilate and a maniacal grin to light up your features. Giggling, you whispered in his ear, "Together forever, Sora…"

"Ri…ku…," he groaned, and then you pressed your lips against his. He started to struggle again, desperate for air, but you remained that way, till he started to scrabble at your chest. You drew back, and smiled at his glazed blue eyes. You laid down next to him, and hugged him to you.

"-Ku…" He whispered. You nuzzled his neck, and murmured, "Yes?"

"…love…you…"

"I love you too." You kissed the area above his slowing heart, and taking the knife thrust it into your own stomach. You then turned it, and did the same to his. He gasped, shuddering. You then intertwined your fingers, and grinning, said, "Together forever…"

Then everything went dark.


End file.
